User talk:Smolpupper52
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Chirp! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 Your Recent Edits Hello there, Smolpupper52! I've noticed your recent edits and have been reverting them due to their content not being relevant to the article. If you do want to share your thoughts on Peep and the Big Wide World, you can either use your user page or make a blog post. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me! Crystal Shadows (talk) 22:39, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Of Course Not (^-^) Hello again! Of course I wont ban you... well not for your recent edits anyway. I expected this wiki might get some young contributors so I always explain myself, and try not to be overly impulsive in banning people. It is standard to add a subject when sending a user a message to prevent clutter. You can either type it in yourself using at the beginning and end of the subject, or use the box at the top right side of the screen (under notifications). I haven't used visual mode in such a long time I'm not sure if the box has been moved around or not, but I'm sure you can find it. Crystal Shadows (talk) 23:02, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :Yep (^-^) :Crystal Shadows (talk) 00:50, October 5, 2016 (UTC) We're a little more formal here Hello there, Smolpupper52! I noticed your recent edit and while I do appreciate that you are trying to add relevant content to articles, I reverted it because you removed the "species" heading, shortened one word (I think this may have been an accident), and the section you added belongs on another page. Now your edit isn't bad since the new section you added is relevant, but it belongs on both the Spring Thing and Springy Thingy articles in the trivia section. The trivia section is what we use for small interesting facts, such the one you noticed, and we mark off each with a bullet point (* in source mode) or a sub bullet point (two *) if it is related. So you can go to both those pages, add a trivia point, and you would have made two edits (^-^) Another thing, on this wiki we are a little more formal when editing articles, similar to how one would write on Wikipedia. I think the best way you can check if your sentences are formal is if you don't use slang, you try to condense your thoughts as much as possible (removing words that are not necessary, without making grammar errors), and pretend your writing for a teacher or a professor. If you need any help with editing, feel free to ask me and also you might find our Manual of Style useful. Crystal Shadows (talk) 14:36, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ::That's okay, I kinda thought you were new. One thing that may help you is if you go to your preferences (found in the drop down menu accessed by clicking on your avatar next to the search bar), then go to the "editing" tab, and change your preferred editor to "source editor". That's primarily what I use and it allows you to see all the text and code on the page and manually input things (haven't used visual mode in a while but I think it simplifies the process and adds more than what you see to a page while editing). Also, all code is highlighted in source mode so that you can see whether you have added code or what you have included in it. ::Ahh, a formal tone might take a while to get, and also how to write articles, but it's not impossible. I believe the key is being impersonal and realizing that one is simply stating information, not telling a story or being a journalist. I've been using Wikia for around 5 years so this has become a second nature to me, but my early writing was rather unpolished. All it takes is practice, and since school does teach writing academically, you will pick up the skills eventually. ::Don't worry, I wont ban you for something trivial like that. The Rules will tell you what I do ban people for, and I'm pretty sure you wont do anything wrong. ::P.s. You can reply to messages without creating another topic by writing another message under the same heading but below the older message. Typically, the messages are staggered with full colons in source mode and adding another full colon with each new message. ::Crystal Shadows (talk) 19:20, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :::To explain this matter, let me define the three ways you can add content: (1) uploading images, (2) editing main space articles, and (3) editing user space pages (user page, user talk pages, and blog posts). I know you asked me about two specific things, but I'll give you the broader picture as well so that you have a complete understanding of how homosexuality is treated on the wiki. To save us both the trouble, I am not implying I thought you wanted to do any of the described acts below or have a hidden agenda. :::Obviously, adding anything validly homoerotic to main space articles would be impossible, since no such content exists in Peep and the Big Wide World (far less anything remotely sexual) and speculation is not allowed on pages. By extension of this, no images for main space articles can be legitimately homoerotic. Now in regard to personal images, it is stated that personal images cannot have inappropriate content, and inappropriate content includes anything sexual and containing nudity; therefore, you cannot upload a personal image containing sexual acts, kissing (as this is also a sexual act), sexually suggestive content, indecent exposure, nudity, or promotion of such content irregardless of whether it contains two men or two women (or multiple men and women, people of any age, transgendered people, or intersex people). :::What is not allowed in images is not allowed to be described in text on user space pages either. Now the simple statement of the fact that someone is homosexual, in a homosexual relationship, bisexual, or pansexual is not against the rules. Those are statements and not a sexually suggestive description. :::Political content lobbying for anything in regards to homosexuality or anything else is okay as long as its presentation does not violate the wiki rules. Though, actually putting up something like that would be puzzling and perhaps humorous, considering a wiki on a children's show is highly unlikely to have an audience who cares about politics, far less actually get involved in it. :::Finally, it is not open for discussion removing or modifying the Peep and the Big Wide World Wiki's rules regarding the presentation of sexual content (of which homosexuality falls under). If you want to know the reason why I wrote those rules, I will tell you if you ask, but I will not have any such discussion on those rules because the final answer will always be this: sexual content has no place on a wiki about a children's show. :::If you have any questions, feel free to send me a message. :::Crystal Shadows (talk) 23:01, October 6, 2016 (UTC) You Aren't Wasting My Time Hello there, Smolpupper52! I saw your message and wanted to say that you are not wasting my time. Anything that actually gets me back to here (since I have been neglecting this wiki due to life/school) or engages in a deep discussion is very worthy of my time. I perhaps seemed a little irritated and dismissive in the last message because I feared things might spiral into my beliefs versus your beliefs, and possibly you might think I was personally offending you. Also, the topic of homosexuality is rather sensitive - especially in my home country Canada - and my views one it are uncommon, if not "backwards". So I tried to be exhaustive and detail all angles so I wouldn't get into a painful moral discussion, since morality is hard to prove from a solely secular (non-religious) perspective. I am sorry if you felt lesser and a pest by my previous message. I didn't want to give that impression since, even if the conversation is difficult for me, the topic you brought up is very important. I have no ill will towards you and am not angry so if you want to reply to anything I mentioned in our previous discussion - or need help with anything else - feel free to message me (^-^) P.s. I've forgotten my password a bunch of times. I have a single email I sent to myself with all my passwords, so maybe doing the same would be helpful to you. Crystal Shadows (talk) 15:47, October 19, 2016 (UTC)